


The Buried Anger

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Vampire investigator [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Astra's in trouble, Kara is coming for her and it's payback time.





	The Buried Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, I hope you enjoy this part, the votes are now:  
> 28 votes Alex.  
> 16 votes Lucy.

Kara returned to the club the next night and she had new found rage in her, Astra lit the fuse and now she was ready to blow, that combined with the anger of how Alex ignored their friendship for Maggie.

Kara did forgive Alex… deep down but she still had a lot of anger towards her for it too, Alex made a promise to never abandon her and yet it did not erase the pain Kara felt when Alex did as soon as Maggie entered the picture in the first place.

Now Alex and Maggie’s relationship was in ruins and Alex was spending more and more of her evenings with Kara and Lucy in the office working on the files, Thea Queen popped in earlier to find out what was going on with her wife and Kara told her to stay put in the office.

That was one of the 3 reasons she had returned to the club, Diggle saw her storming her way across the street, Astra had given orders for her not to be admitted and if anyone scared him more than anything, it was the vampire queen Astra.

“Sorry Kara, but Astra forbid you access” he said but the last thing he expected her to do was toss him like a rag doll and he slammed onto the bonnet of the car, Kara was pissed and Astra was in trouble now.

Kicking the door off its hinges Kara entered the club leaving Diggle watching in amazement. 

The music was pumping but Kara was on full boil as she navigated her way through the club towards her first of 2 targets: Astra.

“Astra!” Kara yelled over the music, Astra heightened senses picked up on it and she looked to Kara in shock then smirked.

“What a pleasant surprise Kara?” Astra replied.

“Get off your throne!” Kara spat between her fangs.

Astra saw that Kara was different, more angry and fierce… it scared her and she shook her head “No thanks honey, I’m not in the mood to play” she replied.

Kara though was in no mood for Astra’s games and she jumped onto the stage and grabbed Astra by the throat and lifted her off her throne and tightened her grip making Astra gasp for air “DON’T… FUCK… WITH… ME BITCH!!!” Kara snarled and she tossed Astra into the crowds causing them to fall over.

Kara grabbed the bottom of the thrown and threw it as hard as she could, sending it smashing into pieces on the wall.

“How dare you come into my place and disrespect me?!!!” Astra spat between her fangs.

“Oh, I’m not finished yet” Kara jumped from the stage and collided with Astra sending them both to the floor, Kara pinned Astra down by her shoulders and exposed her fangs to Astra.

Astra’s eyes widened in shock, no vampire had ever had the nerve to do what Kara was about to do, Kara snarled and sank her fangs into Astra’s neck and Astra cried out in pain when she felt Kara’s fangs pierce her skin.

The mark of shame on Kara’s neck healed up and now Kara left one on Astra, pulling away Kara snarled at Astra’s followers causing them to back off slowly, her eyes fierce red and she looked to Thea Queen’s wife who was still looking depressed and uninterested in the whole situation.

Kara walked over to her slowly and held her hand out “Come on, your wife is waiting for you” Kara said and Thea’s wife looked shocked but smiled softly, she loved her wife very much and did not want to lose her.

But would her wife accept her for what she has become, a vampire, time would tell.

Kara pulled up into the garage of her office, Alex and Lucy were moving the files into the new set of filing cabinets they had delivered recently and Thea Queen was waiting in the office just as Kara asked her too.

Kara and the wife were outside the office when she looked to Kara “What if… what if Thea doesn’t accept me for who I am?” she asked nervously.

Kara looked to her and smiled “I’ve seen the way she talks about you, she stares at the picture of you both every time she is here… she loves you and if the love she feels for you is as strong as I see it, she’ll accept you” Kara replied and Thea’s wife nodded her head nervously fidgeting.

Kara opened the door and Thea was on her feet straight away, Kara stepped in first and then soon Thea’s wife followed her closely.

Thea hugged her wife tight sobbing uncontrollably and her wife hugged her back but not tight, she was still scared of her own power strength.

Thea and her wife returned home after handing Kara the money for bringing Thea’s wife home, Kara though did not care about the money though, seeing Thea reunite with her wife and seeing them both happy made Kara feel… alive for the first time in a while.

Alex and Lucy were busy with their filing system when Kara grabbed her jacket and headed out for the rest of the night, bidding Lucy and Alex a polite goodnight.

Alex and Lucy saw Kara was off, she seemed different to her usual self and if Kara was honest, her pent-up anger towards Alex was pushing its limits and she needed to get away before she lost it.

She did not want to lose control with Alex, their friendship was already on a tight rope as it was.

Kara was sitting in another vampire club, unlike the other place this one was more friendlier and did not have a queen… Kara knew some of the people there and they were good people, hell this place was even friendly to humans.

If a vampire was unfriendly and tried to turn a human without permission, he was exiled from the club for 200 years, never a vampire though broke the rules… except for one… a vampire began to get friendly with Alex and it was pissing Kara off, Alex told him she was gay but he was constantly trying his luck with her, he was exiled but that was before Kara caught up with him.

Kara was nursing her drink in her hand, Lucy and Kara texted her to find out if she was ok but she ignored it.

“Hello there beautiful, tell me… why you drinking alone?” A woman asked, if Kara was human and she knew this woman was a vampire then this woman would be older and probably her boss in an alternative time.

“Kara” Kara said introducing herself with a firm handshake.

“Pretty name Kara. I’m Cat” the woman identified herself with a firm handshake back.

They shared a booth together and Cat smiled at Kara as they talked, Cat looked to the door “Let’s say we get out of here, I want you to myself” Cat said and Kara’s eyes went bright red along with Cat’s.

Both knew that as soon as they got to Cat’s… it was on.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
